Finally A Family
by Yin Lua
Summary: "I don't ever want to spend another day without you." Depois da queda dos muros de No. 6, Shion foi embora. Ele foi embora apenas com um beijo de despedida, acompanhado do bebê que tinha resgatado e de um dos cachorros da Inukashi. Mas Nezumi acabou não reagindo bem a isso. Nezumi/Shion. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Nezumi POV.


"_I don't ever want to spend another day without you." — McFly (Take me There)_

"_Eu não quero nunca mais passar outro dia sem você."_

_**Finally A Family**_

_Nezumi..._

Quando escutei sua voz naquele momento, senti algo se partir em mim. Meu coração? Aquele que eu já pensava que tinha perdido, jogado em algum lugar daquela podridão em que vivia? Talvez. Mas parecia que _ele_ tinha conseguido tirar as teias de aranha e fazer ele voltar a bater, somente para e por ele. O idiota daquela maldita cidade. O garoto inocente que não sabia nada sobre a vida, sobre a realidade ou a verdade por trás de mentiras.

Eu sabia. No fundo eu sabia. Bem no fundo eu tinha certeza que, entre No. 6 e eu, eu seria o abandonado. Eu seria aquele que ele escolheria deixar para trás, aquele que lhe era desnecessário, apenas um grão de arroz no meio da areia do deserto. Dispensável. Mas, e agora? Como viver sem ele? Aquele cabeça de vento que tinha chegado cada vez mais profundo no lugar que eu deveria chamar de coração? A majestade que eu queria proteger da crueldade do mundo, da realidade, e ao mesmo tempo empurrar no meio de um tiroteio para ver se despertava daquela bolha na qual sempre viveu?

Sentiria saudades... Acho que nunca pude admitir em voz alta o quanto ele foi importando para mim. Sem ele, provavelmente teria morrido por perda de sangue há quatro anos. Sem o maluco estranho gritando no meio de um tufão de janela aberta, segurando em um corrimão e que, logo depois, acolheu um estranho e cuidou do mesmo, se arriscando e divertindo-se em uma sutura, eu teria perecido, desistido de minha vingança e simplesmente desistido de viver.

Por um momento eu quis acreditar que não seria o esquecido. Que voltaríamos à nossa casa e eu poderia, depois daquela terrível experiência de vida e morte, dizer o quanto fiquei desesperado ao vê−lo morrendo... E pensar que algum dia eu tive a crença que aquele que tem algo a proteger sempre perde... Talvez sim, talvez não. Eu tinha o ensinado a dureza da realidade, mas ele tinha me ensinado a viver. Isso eu não poderia negar.

Sempre me esperando em casa com comida pronta e quentinha, com o jeitinho inocente e animado, querendo saber de tudo, de bem com todos; características que apenas pessoas crescidas em uma bolha de sabão poderiam ter, ignorantes a verdadeira realidade.

Senti algo subir por minha perna. Olhei para baixo, vendo um dos meus ratos passando correndo por minhas calças. _Gravata_. Pisquei, olhando para frente. Tinha chegado em casa e nem percebi... Dei um sorriso sarcástico, percebendo que já estava escuro. A essa hora Shion já deve ter encontrado sua mãe, alimentado o bebê, dado banho e estaria planejando sua mais nova vida. _Sem você_, ouvi meus pensamentos traiçoeiros. Um gosto amargo na minha boca me trouxe a realidade, lembrando que ainda precisava comer algo e, quem sabe, ler um livro até dormir. Escolheria um clássico de Shakespeare nessa noite. Hamlet, talvez; como ele havia nomeado o meu pequeno rato branco, Hamlet.

_Shion maldito! _Esgueirando-se por meus pensamentos, tomando-os para si, me fazendo beirar ao desespero. Assim que olhei novamente para _minha_ casa, instantaneamente senti-me com raiva. Me salvou há quatro anos, entrou em minha vida há quatro anos, bagunçou meus pensamentos há quatro anos. Sem direito ou permissão bagunçou tudo ao meu redor. Apoderou-se de tudo sem questionamentos. _Tornou-me dele._

Tentei me controlar; não ganharia nada se quebrasse algo. Fui até onde guardávamos a comida e vi apenas teias de aranha, involuntariamente me lembrando que, com ele, sempre tínhamos algo para comer. Sempre algum de nós trazia comida. Rosnei, pegando um livro qualquer na estante e me deitando na cama. Queria esquecê-lo. Queria esquecer tudo sobre esses últimos meses e a noite de quatro anos atrás.

Concentrei-me no livro, tentando não lembrar-se do beijo de despedida ou da aula de dança que tivemos. Ou até sobre minhas mãos em seu corpo e cabelo — não maliciosamente, claro. E, novamente, admiti: sentiria saudades. Muitas, até. Ele foi o único que conseguiu descobrir cada parte de mim, o único que conseguiu destrancar completamente o cadeado que eu tinha colocado junto ao meu coração antes de jogá-lo em um canto qualquer.

Senti a raiva passando, dando lugar a um aperto insuportável no peito. O livro não estava adiantando — e, naquele momento, definitivamente não adiantaria. Uma falta de ar se apoderou momentaneamente de mim, como se algo estivesse apertando meus pulmões e, ao mesmo tempo, meu coração, fazendo-o doer ainda mais.

— Shion... — inevitavelmente o som saiu por entre meus lábios, se juntando logo a pequenas lágrimas que começaram a cair por meu rosto.

Ri amargo. Ele tinha se implantado tão fortemente em mim que, pelo visto, não conseguiria me desapegar tão cedo. Praguejei, amaldiçoei-o, xinguei-o de todos os nomes, mas não adiantou. Aquela dor continuava lá, forte, incrustada em meu peito.

_Aquele que tem algo a proteger sempre perde._ Escutei em minha mente. Algumas lágrimas intrusas atrapalhavam minha visão. Joguei o livro na porta, do outro lado da sala, causando um grande estrondo. Provavelmente algumas páginas devem ter sido danificadas, mas... Quem se importa?! Eu só queria me livrar daquela dor desnecessária.

_Você é o desnecessário, Nezumi_. Uma voz declarou no silêncio de minha mente. E, saindo totalmente de meu _personagem_, me encolhi na cama, agarrando-me ao lençol e enfiando o rosto no travesseiro. Ele tinha conseguido mudar tudo em mim. Desde meus hábitos à minha personalidade. Quem diria que um dia o tão arrogante Nezumi estaria chorando por alguém? É... A vida realmente é uma vadia.

Passei as costas da minha mão nos meus olhos, tentando fazer aquela cachoeira de lágrimas deprimente parar de cair. Não adiantou. Tentei mais vezes, querendo que Shion se explodisse e levasse embora as memórias que eu tinha dele. Não serviam se só iam me fazer ficar nesse estado miserável. A Inukashi riria se me visse agora... Ri sarcástico.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o choro, mas não consegui. A dor no lugar que eu deveria chamar de coração ficava cada vez pior, _como?_ _Já não era suficiente? Tudo o que passei já não era o suficiente?_ Senti uma forte pontada na cabeça, o que trouxe um gemido dolorido aos meus lábios.

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, apertando-a e me encolhendo ainda mais. Fechei fortemente os olhos, tentando dormir; quem sabe se eu dormisse aquilo não pararia de vez? Escutei os barulhos característicos do meu rato e abri levemente os olhos, vendo Gravata ficar sobre duas patinhas e tentar me falar alguma coisa. Fechei novamente os olhos, não querendo escutar. Queria apenas me ver livre de tudo aquilo.

Com algum sucesso, consegui mergulhar em uma profunda escuridão que anestesiava momentaneamente as dores que eu sentia e ainda fazia as lágrimas pararem de cair. Podia me sentir leve novamente. Livre. Parecia que estava em um estado de nirvana; adorável.

Tive um sono sem sonhos e, por momentos, me senti completamente... bem. Como se nenhum mal pudesse me atingir. Como se toda aquela dor de antes não passasse de uma ilusão. Aquele mundo no qual eu entrara era realmente um mundo de ilusões, o dos sonhos. Era calmo, pleno e pacifico. Sem nada para incomodar ou latejar, lembrando-me que eu estava vivo e _sem ele_, pela própria escolha dele.

Queria me perder naquele mundo para sempre... No mundo dos sonhos.

Mas algo me tocou. Me despertou. Senti uma mão em minha testa. Era uma mão quente, de um ser vivo. Será que era dele...? Não, ele estava em No. 6. Mas, mesmo assim, não abri os olhos. Queria ver qual seria a próxima ação do ser que estava no mesmo ambiente que eu.

Senti então algo se arrastar por meu corpo. Não era pesado ou áspero. Era longo. Um cobertor, talvez. Quando senti as mãos se aproximarem de minha cabeça, ainda arrastando o longo e possível cobertor, entrei em alerta. Meus instintos se acionaram e no mesmo instante agarrei o pulso daquele intruso. Ao mesmo tempo, puxei seu corpo para mim e enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, rodando-nos na cama. Pude sentir meu cabelo se soltar da amarra que o prendia e o vi cair por meu rosto levemente antes de conseguir olhar para o intruso.

No mesmo instante, senti meu coração se apertar novamente e acelerar logo depois. Daquele ângulo conseguia vê-lo completamente. Seu cabelo branco levemente bagunçado, esparramado no travesseiro; seus olhos vermelhos escarlate brilhavam com uma imensa surpresa e ligeira confusão; seus lábios partidos, abertos com sua surpresa. Era ele... _Shion_...

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntei com uma raiva contida. Quem era ele para ir e voltar? Quem era ele para _brincar_ com meus sentimentos — mesmo aqueles que eu não sabia que tinha? Quem era ele para fazer isso?

Vi seus lábios fecharem lentamente e suas sobrancelhas franziram-se em confusão. Ouvi o som dos meus ratos e vi Hamlet chegando, subindo na cama. Esperava que meus olhos não estivessem inchados ou coisa do tipo, não queria que saíssem falando por ai que eu andei chorando; meu orgulho não gostaria.

— Ah... — murmurou como se estivesse esclarecendo algo. O brilho de seus olhos tornou-se tristes, como se o simples pensamento pudesse fazê-lo ficar mal. — Desculpe, Nezumi, pensei que eu poderia ficar... — suas bochechas coraram, combinando com seus olhos vermelhos e seu cabelo esbranquiçado.

Pisquei lentamente, tentando compreender o que aquele cabelo de vento pensava e controlar minhas emoções. Só de vê-lo eu sentia que algo tinha perpassado por meu corpo, aquecendo-o. Notei tarde demais que as dores que eu sentia — na cabeça e no... coração — haviam passado, como se a simples presença dele pudesse me curar.

— O que? — perguntei lentamente, afrouxando um pouco o aperto que eu fazia em um de seus punhos e em sua garganta. — Explique-se, Cabeça-de-Vento. — exigi, não saindo da posição em que estava.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus. No mesmo instante, o braço que obstruía sua garganta soltou-se e meus dedos escorregaram por seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para mim, em meus olhos.

— Eu fui me despedir da minha mãe e... — foi interrompido um choro infantil. Imediatamente olhei em seus olhos novamente como se o acusando de algo e olhei ao redor, encontrando imediatamente _algo_ em cima de meu sofá.

Levantei rapidamente e me dirigi para lá, vendo algo se mexendo. Passei por um dos antigos cachorros de Inukashi que, ao que parecia, agora seguia Shion para onde quer que ele fosse. Peguei com a ponta dos dedos o pano que cobria o ser se debatendo e chorando e pude ver que a cadela marrom se aproximou quase correndo sobre suas quatro patas.

Era um bebê. Aquele bebê que ele salvou e tinha levado junto com ele. Mas... O que estavam fazendo aqui? Não tinha ido diretamente para No. 6 depois da queda dos muros? Por que estava de volta?

Suspirei, dando um sorriso divertido. A raiva e a dor já esquecidas por mim.

— Ai, ai... — balancei a mão, indicando descaso. — Você sempre me dando problemas. — ainda parado, virei meu tronco para sua direção e olhei, deixando-o ver meu sorriso. É, quem sabe a volta dele não seja tão ruim assim...

— Desculpe, Nezumi. — repetiu de cabeça baixa e, pelo que pude ver, de bochechas coradas.

Levantou-se e venho até perto de mim, ainda de cabeça baixa. Será que acabei magoando ele sem querer? _Ai, ai... Majestades e suas bolhas de sabão._ Ri com esse pensamento, passando minha mão por seu cabelo. Tão macio...

— Então, não sei cuidar de bebês. O que houve com ele? — perguntei com descaso, ignorando suas desculpas. Fiz um coque frouxo em meus cabelos, o elástico que os prendia parecia ter arrebentado.

Passei pela cadela da Inukashi e me sentei na cama. Não era eu quem estava dando um... ataque há alguns minutos ou horas? Com raiva, saudades, dor ou o que for? Aquele desespero todo... Tudo isso tinha passado apenas pelo simples fato de Shion estar aqui, em _nossa_ casa. Nada daquilo foi preciso; ele tinha voltado, afinal.

Mas, apesar disso tudo, eu entendi. Todo aquele medo tinha sido causado por uma só coisa. Um só sentimento. Ri comigo mesmo. Quem diria... Porém, contrariando tudo o que senti, não tinha vontade de confessar coisa alguma. _Aquele que tem algo a proteger sempre perde_. Talvez seja verdade ou não, mas eu já tenho algo a proteger. Minha fraqueza, meu Calcanhar de Aquiles, foi descoberta. E eu o protegeria até o fim.

Fui despertado de meus pensamentos inúteis — sim, inúteis — pelo próprio dono de meus pensamentos. Ele passava a mão enfrente ao meu rosto. Olhei-o sem expressão, como se perguntando se ele era idiota. Mas, claro, aquele Cabeça-de-Vento não deve ter percebido.

— Sim, Majestade? — brinquei, vendo-o corar. Era divertido provocá-lo.

— Precisamos arranjar comida. Haruko está com fome. — ele disse. Me olhava nos olhos, tinha se abaixado para ficar do meu tamanho. Ou menor que eu; eu continuava maior que ele. Suspeitava que sempre seria, de agora em diante.

— Haruko? — pisquei surpreso. — Já se apegou a ele? Tsc. — fiz com a boca. Só o Shion mesmo... Sorri minimamente. — E onde vamos achar comida, gênio? Esqueceu que No. 6 foi quase totalmente destruída e que aqui a comida é escassa?

— Eu pensei em irmos para outra cidade... — suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, mas um sorriso se abria firmemente em seus lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam com sua característica inocência.

— E ter que repetir tudo o que passamos com a No. 6? Não, obrigado. — fechei minha expressão, indicando o meu desagrado com a ideia. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo, ver tudo de novo... Ver Shion morrendo de novo. Não, recusava-me.

— Mas, Nezumi — as palavras deixaram delicadamente seus lábios enquanto o brilho de inocência era substituído por um de determinação. — não se pode julgar uma coisa pelo fracasso de outra! — argumentou.

— Não. — respondi simplesmente, vendo o Hamlet subir até meu ombro.

— Nezumi... — insistiu. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas novamente, dessa vez por uma causa diferente.

— Não, Shion. — falei mais forte, olhando friamente em seus olhos. Todo o sentimento que tinha sentido antes dele chegar esquecido. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo. E ele não poderia me culpar por isso. _Não queria perdê-lo novamente._

— Mas, Nezumi — interrompi-o. Não queria sua insistência. Não cederia.

— Já disse que não! — vociferei. Levantei da cama, irritado. Por que ele simplesmente não entendia isso?

Empurrei ele, levando-o ao chão, e subi em cima dele, imobilizando-o. Tinha minhas pernas dos dois lados de seu corpo e fazia pressão em seus ombros com as mãos. Me sustentava completamente em cima dele. Olhei de forma raivosa para seus olhos confusos.

— Eu não quero ter que passar por aquilo de novo! Não quero! — gritei, assustando o Haruko e a cadela. Não me importei. Queria apenas extravasar um pouco de minha raiva e, quem sabe, ressentimento. — Não quero te ver morrer de novo, droga! — tirei a mão que estava me apoiando de seu ombro e coloquei-a sobre seu pescoço, sufocando-o.

— Nezumi... — pisquei lentamente, vendo seu braço livre estender-se. Senti as pontas de seus dedos passarem por meu rosto. Seu rosto suavizou e pude ver um sorriso fraco se formar em seus lábios.

— O que? — rosnei, não me deixando intimidar. Estava profundamente irritado com a teimosia do ser albino a minha frente.

— Também te amo... — seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos encararam os meus, brilhantes e puros. E aquilo foi o bastante para fazer minha raiva passar.

Meu coração acelerou e senti-me aquecer de forma extraordinária. A mão que segurava seu pescoço afrouxou e o peso de meu corpo pareceu mais do que eu poderia suportar. Meu braço e minhas pernas fraquejaram e caí por cima de seu corpo, notando como ele era quente. Aquele foi o estopim que eu precisava para desabafar tudo o que tinha dentro de mim. E as lágrimas voltaram a cair, mas muito mais forte que antes de eu cair no sono.

Seus braços passaram por minhas costas e me deixei jogado em cima dele, como há quatro anos naquela cama de solteiro. Chorava baixo; apesar de tudo, ainda tinha meu orgulho. Me sentia aquecido, alegre. Uma sensação única. Provavelmente só tive um sentimento assim quando era criança, época de minha vida que não lembrava quase de nada.

Senti um sorriso se formar em seus lábios e um tomou conta dos meus também. E, ignorando o choro do Haruko e a curiosidade daquela cadela, levantei meu tronco e tomei-lhe os lábios, explorando aquele território já conhecido. Dessa vez não seria um beijo de despedida. Não, eu não deixaria.

Me sentei direito em cima dele e puxei seu tronco, sem nunca apartar o beijo. Um de meus braços estava sustentando ele sentado, segurando em suas costas, enquanto a mão do outro braço estava em seu cabelo, acariciando-o. Tão bom... Uma de suas mãos subiu pro meu rosto e ficou ali, me mostrando o quanto ele estava _vivo*_. A outra estava segurando em meu ombro e eu conseguia sentir sua timidez enquanto nos beijávamos.

Escutei os sons característicos de meus ratos repetidas vezes. Abri um dos olhos, observando os três ratinhos que nos encaravam. Segurei um riso e fechei novamente os olhos, aproveitando cada momento. Queria guardar na memória, já que ele iria ficar aqui. Então, não faria mal, não é mesmo?

Quando o ar nos faltou, nos separamos. E então eu finalmente consegui prestar atenção em outra coisa a não ser ele. Haruko que antes tinha começado a chorar por meu grito, agora estava quieto chupando dedo olhando a cadela ao lado dele. Olhei para Shion e ele ainda tinha seus olhos fechados. Possuía também os lábios inchados e vermelhos, o cabelo um pouco despenteado e as bochechas coradas.

_Ele se envergonha por tudo..._ Soltei um riso mínimo e passei a ponta de meus dedos por sua bochecha, a acariciando. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e pude presenciar o quanto seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam — mais do que qualquer outra vez. Ele estava contente... E o sorriso extremamente a mostra em seus lábios provava isso.

Levantei-me de cima dele e lhe estendi a mão. Ele rapidamente a pegou e lhe puxei. Afastei-me alguns passos e olhei em volta, vendo como os espectadores nos olhavam com o máximo de atenção possível.

— Então, Nezumi... Vamos ficar aqui? — o sorriso continuava em seus lábios. Ele me olhava firmemente nos olhos. Felizmente tinha desistido da ideia de mudar de cidade. — Eu posso trabalhar, arranjar um emprego nem que seja com a Inukashi e podemos expandir a casa um pouco, o que acha? — ele falava de maneira rápida, como sempre. Estendi minha mão direita e tampei seu rosto com a mão. Não era porque nos beijamos que a forma de tratamento iria mudar.

— Você sabe cuidar de um bebê, Cabeça-de-Vento? — perguntei ignorando a tagarelice dele. Haruko me encarava curioso.

— Não... Mas posso tentar! Já li alguns livros em que a mãe cuidada do bebê, então...

— Ok. — interrompi-o. Peguei a jaqueta e o cobertor de fibras e enrolei-o em meu pescoço. Iria sair pra pegar alguma comida. Iria por tudo em ordem dentro de mim, precisava de alguns minutos sozinho. — Vou buscar comida.

— Tudo bem. — escutei ele dizer.

Me encaminhei até a porta. Estava para abri-la quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. _Shion..._ Me virei para trás e dei de cara com ele. Definitivamente ele tinha aprendido a ser silencioso e rápido. Olhei-o e vi um sorriso — outro; estamos cheios de sorrisos hoje — em seus lábios combinando com o brilho carinhoso em seus olhos rubros.

— Estarei aqui quando voltar, te esperando. — sua fala saiu suave e pude sentir seu hálito me acariciar.

Sem dizer nada, me virei novamente e saí, sentindo os efeitos de suas palavras em mim. Incrível como todo aquele tormento de antes tinha passado com a presença dele. Talvez não seja tão ruim assim ter algo para proteger, mesmo sabendo que me tornaria mais fraco, ainda assim me sentiria mais feliz.

_E com o bebê, talvez possamos ser finalmente uma família a partir de agora..._

* * *

E foi isso! Minha primeira fic/one de No.6!

Obrigada a quem leu e comentará. E até quem não vai comentar também. Eu adorei escrevê-la, embora tenha passado a maior parte do tempo com medo de ter saído do personagem. =/

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!

Yin Lua :3


End file.
